<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Muse by QiuShen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175627">Morning Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen'>QiuShen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Grandpa Rome is complicated, M/M, so is romano, spamano - Freeform, university/street performer au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安东尼奥每天早上为一个站在报刊亭前的男人献上歌声，那是他心中整个佛罗伦萨里最俊美的男人。每天早上罗维诺都走同样的路线去大学上课，并在街边听一位帅气的街头艺术家演唱。当然不是特意去听，只是因为这个男人把表演地选在了他看报的报刊亭前。当然不是特意去听男人唱歌的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Historia de un Amor（爱情故事）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865406">Morning Muse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofree/pseuds/Kingofree">Kingofree</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常感谢作者授权翻译！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安东尼奥打了个哈欠，指尖慵懒地扫过吉他的琴弦，目光注视着过往的人群。今天只有他一个人，他的朋友们并不乐意和他一样伴着太阳升起起床。对于他自己，一个街头音乐家来说这也不错，有机会享受独自一人的清晨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西班牙人转了转他的肩膀，让旋律从指间弹奏出来。能在清晨独奏的真正好处是他能独自决定演唱曲目。除了他自己和面对的听众以外，他不需要征得任何人的同意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>确切地说，听众是一个人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在看到绿色的眼眸，时髦的围巾和紧身牛仔裤之前，他先看到了他清晨缪斯的可爱卷发。他挺直身子，深吸一口气，开始了歌唱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ya no est</em><em>ás más a mí lado corazon~</em>”（<em>亲爱的，你已不在我身边~</em>）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他的缪斯放慢脚步，查看自己的背包并用目光随意地扫向安东尼奥的时候，他的脸上漏出了笑容。他不知道那个男孩的名字，但他会在每天的清晨和午后走过这条路，大概是在本地的大学上学。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>En el alma solo tengo soledad~</em>”（<em>我的灵魂只剩下孤独~</em>）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的手指拨动琴弦，轻敲着吉他的木板，歌声流露。男孩的眉头微微皱着，在报刊亭前逗留的时候放松了自己蜷缩的肩膀，似乎正在看着头条新闻。安东尼奥并不确定，但他觉得，他的缪斯是为了缓解早高峰的紧张才在这附近停留听他演唱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Siempre fuiste la raz</em><em>ón de mí existir~</em>”（<em>过去你一直是我存在的理由~</em>）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>漂亮的褐色眸子从报刊亭移开，正对上靓丽的绿色眼睛。令安东尼奥高兴的是，男孩的脸上逐渐起了红晕。也就是说，他想的男孩驻足于此的理由比他先前认为的更加可靠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安东尼奥的声音稍显沙哑，保持着两人之间相对的目光连接，唱出了下一句歌词。<em> “Es la historia de un amor”（这是一段爱情故事）</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>他很乐意见得男孩脸上的红晕愈来愈深，愈来愈大，让他想起了初显颜色的番茄。男孩咬住嘴唇别过头去，却向着安东尼奥迈进了一步。歌声持续，他一步，一步，一步地走向安东尼奥直到站到这位街边艺术家的面前，握着拳的手放在他吉他箱上。</p>
<p>他抬起头再次捕捉上男孩的目光，脸上展露出灿烂的笑。他前倾着身子，对男孩哼出下一句歌词“<em>Que le dioluz a m</em><em>í vida~</em>” （<em>它照亮了我的生活~</em>）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一阵勾人的震颤似乎爬上了男孩的脊柱，他握紧了手里的东西。安东尼奥唱完了这首歌，最后一个音符弥漫在他们之间的空气里，褐色的眼睛对上男孩的绿眸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩的手松开，几个欧元硬币掉入安东尼奥的琴箱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“给你的。”生硬的声音和安东尼奥预想的并不一样，但是仍像太阳一样照亮了安东尼奥的脸。当然，他甚至没机会感谢这个男孩，更不用说了解些别的事情。因为在像是吐掉嘴里不想要的东西一样说完这三个字之后，这个纤细的男孩立刻转身快步离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抑制不住自己满腔的感情，安东尼奥对着男孩肩膀蜷缩，卷发翘起的背影说了一句“Gracias amigo!” （<em>“谢谢你，朋友！”</em>）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这份心绪始终充盈着他的胸腔，直到他的朋友在稍晚的时候出现，布置好自己的位置和乐器。鉴于人们更喜欢欢快的流行乐，他钟爱的西班牙古典吉他曲就留在了稍早和男孩一起的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然他也很乐意唱流行乐，只是他觉得他的缪斯和他一样喜爱古典吉他曲。要是流行乐的话，他一定不会像早上一样驻足聆听。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说起他的缪斯，快到他下午走回来的时候了。除非改变线路，他一般都会在此时沿着清晨的反方向沿着拥挤的街道漫步回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仿佛就在此刻，他远远地看见了卷发的男孩着正顺着这条路回来。他发出一连串快速的敲击和弹拨提示他的朋友换歌，弗朗西斯给了他一个了然的眼神并结束了他们现在的歌曲。他并没有开始演唱，而是拿起一根笛子放在嘴边吹起来，同时基尔伯特在他身边敲起了鼓点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当他开始歌唱，声音清澈真切，这首歌总能让他们得到一些听众的慷慨倾囊。他看到卷发男孩停顿了一下，但他的脚步并未停止，很快又恢复到之前的速度。安东尼奥一直看着他，直到能从聚集的人群缝隙中看见男孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个早上让他倾心的眼眸并未转向他，这里并不是一个好角度让他去捕获他的目光。于是他唱得更加响亮，期盼着男孩起码能够看上他一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仿佛听见了他歌声中的祈求，安东尼奥看到男孩终于将咬紧牙关的脸转了过来，他们四目相对。大片的红晕再一次在男孩脸上泛滥，让安东尼奥失望的是，男孩转过头去并加快了前进的脚步。之后，这一头卷发和男孩一起都消失在了视野里。安东尼奥敢发誓他能够透过他们的乐曲声听到男孩时髦的鞋子轻扣在人行道上的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>乐声渐熄，他微笑着想欢呼的人群致谢，又一些钞票投入了他的琴箱。令人欣慰的是，他的朋友并没有像往常一样对他评头论足，弗朗西斯更是接替他去吸引听众的吸引力。他们继续演奏了一阵，直到夜色降临。一旦天黑下来，工作日就不是赚钱的好时机了，于是没用多久他们便收拾东西离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当安东尼奥随着朋友们来到当地的酒吧时，他情不自禁地希望明早还能见到那个男孩。明天便是星期五了，他有一首特别的歌想唱给他就当是想给他们的晨间邂逅。因为是星期五，所以他可能不会出现。安东尼奥还没有想出这个规律，有时候这个男孩周五不去上课，或者他去了，但是没有走通常的那条路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，也许圣徒们会对他微笑并祝福他看到他的缪斯出现的神圣景象。从上个周五算，男孩已经两周没有在周五出现了。无论如何，安东尼奥仍然希望自己的歌声可以传递进他的耳朵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pasta alla Norma（意大利面）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章是第一章内容的罗维诺视角。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="sm-tooltip randomClass-mvIob sm-tooltip-theme-blue sm-tooltip-placement-bottom">
        <p></p>
        <div class="sm-tooltip-content">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="sm-docs-container external-readonly">
  <p></p>
  <div class="editor-scroller">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ql-container ql-disabled ql-snow">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ql-title">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ql-editor">
        <p>罗维诺皱着眉把他的围巾系好，抓起了他的邮差包。他的祖父外前往了北边的葡萄园，只带上了他的弟弟费里西安诺与他同去。从爷爷对弟弟溺爱的态度上讲，人们永远也不可能知道罗维诺才是继承家业的人。他的爷爷总是带着费里西安诺参观他们的家产，而只告诉罗维诺先完成他的学业。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他当然会通过这些该死的课程。爷爷觉得他是谁啊？傻瓜吗？就算是因为费里西安诺选择进入大学前休学一年，也不代表着罗维诺该被排除在家庭事务之外。更不用说，他上这些烦人课程的唯一理由就是接管自己家的产业！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>在他锁门离开的时候，他几乎花了所有心思阻止自己把钥匙折断在锁孔里。他不想再断掉一把钥匙，然后被房东恶狠狠地瞪着了。房东是个不错的人，就是脸有些吓人。要是再发生这种事，他肯定会告诉爷爷，罗维诺害得他又换了把锁。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>走在通往学校的熟悉道路上，罗维诺糟糕的情绪也一路伴着他。这份情绪在他脑袋里不断酝酿，让他的心情越来越糟。他先想其小时候笨拙的制作意面，到上学之后的课业成绩，再到费里西安诺决定休学一年再去上大学，并且他的爷爷更喜欢弟弟而不是自己。其实罗维诺也犹豫过是否要休学一年，但是这个念头被无情地打消了。“作为我的继承人，你得学习如何经营公司，罗维诺。你没有一年的时间能拿来浪费。”这话说得好像花一年时间去参观他们的葡萄园和产业是一种莫大的浪费。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>所以他就这样被赶到了爷爷在佛罗伦萨的公寓里，学习经营葡萄酒产业的方法。在他的小弟弟和爷爷一起旅行的时候，自己得在这里学着怎么把这个瓦尔加斯的商业王国壮大起来。他在大街上为了上课赶路的时候，他的弟弟却还在自家别墅里睡觉。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>在等着穿过街道的时候，吉他发出的第一支旋律传进了他的耳朵。虽然还有些距离，但就像和每个早上一样，琴声总能把他因为早起产生的烦闷驱散。当离熟悉的琴声越来越近，罗维诺情不自禁地舒展了他的肩膀。每天的清晨和午后他都会走过这条路。最主要的原因当然是这是去学校最快的路，当然也因为还有点……其他的好处。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>这个男人算是其中一个好处。当然不是因为什么别的理由！是因为音乐。他的曲子很好听，罗维诺很喜欢。当然，弹曲子的人长得也不错。在吉他手的对面还有个报刊亭，在上课路上还能停下来看看新闻头条。如果刊登的内容足够吸引他，他可能还会买上一份报纸或者杂志。当然不是为了找一个借口听男人弹曲子。只是因为他关注世界上的大事，喜欢看看报纸！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他今天也许会买一份报纸，因为男人好像要唱一首他没听过的歌。边听边看看新闻应该不会花掉太多时间。罗维诺停下来，翻找着自己的背包。在找到一些钱之后，他把它们紧紧攥在自己的手里，继续浏览着报纸，以防自己错过了重大新闻。但是报纸内容似乎局限于一些政治丑闻和审理捕获的黑手党，老实说他对这些并不感兴趣。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他觉得自己可以原谅这个西班牙人细腻的歌声打扰他细细品读报纸。当男人第一次出现在罗维诺的视野里时，罗维诺瞥了他一眼，很显然这一瞥并不能满足他。在男人唱歌的时候，罗维诺观察着他。男人活泼的棕色卷发衬着绿色的眼睛，这些也难分走他明媚笑容的光芒。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>男人的视线也紧盯着他。他装作自己正在对着罗维诺一个人唱歌，而非这个空荡荡的街道。当然，随着男人持续着与罗维诺的对视，罗维诺也越来越难说服自己这首歌不是特地唱给他的了。炽烈的目光和男人愈发深沉的声音也诠释着这不仅仅是听众和街头艺术家的相遇一瞥。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>男人的笑容更加灿烂了，两人目光紧紧交织在一起，罗维诺也觉得自己不能把这当作一次普通的视线相交来对待了。男人一直盯着他，罗维诺感觉热度从他的脖子一直爬到脸颊。他在期待什么？期待罗维诺走到街对面聆听他的演奏吗？罗维诺想不到比看这个俊美男人弹吉他更糟糕的方式度过这个早上，特别是他的白痴乐队成员不在他身边时。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>在这个吉他手对他吟唱着西班牙语的歌曲时，罗维诺并没有主动打破视线的交缠。他不知道歌词其中的含义，尽管西班牙语和他的母语是同一个语系。但是男人唱得是那么深情，罗维诺甚至感觉不到语言的障碍。情歌永远是情歌，不管用何种语言去演唱。作为一个桃花运很旺的男孩，罗维诺一听便知道那是一首情歌。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>仿佛围巾和夹克过于暖和了一样，罗维诺感觉自己胸口发热。他必须做点什么。他不能就这样跑去上课。他还想在男人面前露脸。他还想在这里露脸吗？男人在街对面对着他唱着歌，而他只是在街对面看着他。他得做点什么，不然男人肯定觉得他是个笨蛋！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>像是着了魔一样，罗维诺向前迈进了几步。他没想这么做。他从没想过自己会这么做。但是他已经走近了男人，要是现在再转身跑掉，他一定看起来傻透了。他真的想跑掉吗？男人的嗓音总是那么澄澈又亲切，有几次罗维诺讲过他和听众聊天。那么他上前去说句“你好”也不会那么奇怪，对不对？他也可以把用来买报纸的钱投到男人的琴盒里，告诉他，他弹得不赖然后离开。这样就很不错。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>反应过来的时候，他已经站到了男人的面前，近到可以摸到他的吉他。离得这么近，他是不是听男人唱歌分了心？慌张占据了罗维诺的内心，他伸出了拿着钱的手。他偷偷看了一眼男人的表情，发现男人仍然看着他。脸上带着的是高兴？是欣喜？还是嘲笑？这个混蛋是不是觉得像是塞壬盯着水手一般盯着自己是件很好玩的事？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>罗维诺会让他知道，他才不是被这家伙异域风情的歌曲给迷惑了！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他只是厌倦了报纸，想把钱花在更值得的事情上！就是这么回事！他只是可怜这个可能是流浪汉的家伙，得像个动物园里的动物一样表演来换点食物。就是这么回事。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>这样想着，罗维诺松开了拿钱的手，让这几欧元落进男人的琴盒里。在歌曲结束后的寂静中，罗维诺的脸瞬间变得通红，他说出了自己变得干涩的喉咙里仅有的三个字“给你的。”然后头也不回的去上课了。他没能说出自己预先想表达给男人的赞美，而只说出了这些。男人肯定觉得罗维诺是个奇葩，或者其他什么怪人盯着他那么久还给他扔钱。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>尴尬使他加快了步伐，罗维诺没用多久就到学校了。从公寓到学校并不远，他早早出发是为了能提前检查一下论文。不是因为他希望能有时间听吉他手唱一首完整的曲子，更何况他刚刚还在男人面前出了丑。这并不重要了，在出了那样的洋相之后一点也不重要了。他再也不想走那条路了。今天课程结束之后，他会绕条远路回住处。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>说起上课，他今天到的比平时早。去学生咖啡厅点一杯咖啡也妨，还可以在课前看看市场营销课的作业。也许他正需要一些咖啡因，不然他的大脑不会突然在早上宕机。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>怀着这样的想法，罗维诺选择了去咖啡厅而非图书馆的路。在他驻足的时候，柜台后的服务员小姐笑容甜美，已经为他做好了他平时常点的饮品。“早上好！你今天来的比平时都早对不对，罗维诺？你平时爱点的黑咖啡配上一杯意式浓缩咖啡”听到自己的中间名时，罗维诺笑了。他可能是罗维诺 ·瓦尔加斯，意大利最成功的的红酒商业帝国之一的继承人。但是在佛罗伦萨他只是个一个普通的大学生罗维诺，一个总是对男人们恶言相向却对女士们温柔得体的大学生。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>所有人都知道罗维诺·罗马·诺瓦尔加斯从不对美丽的女士失礼，即使是心情最差的时候。当然心情差并不是因为某个愚蠢的西/班/牙人！“我一早等不及看到你靓丽的面庞了，bella。能否请你给我两倍特浓？今天会是很辛苦的一天。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>吧台后的女士点点头，脸上晕出可爱的红霞。“为了我最喜欢的顾客，当然很乐意。我马上就给你拿过去！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>作为来得最早的客人，他有权挑选一个心仪的座位，罗维诺选择了靠窗的位置，这样他可以上课的学生们陆续进入教学楼。他支起笔记本，对着为他端来咖啡的吧台小姐露出一个略显轻佻地笑。“Grazie bella.”一瞬间女孩似乎停滞了，直到同事叫她回去工作的声音打破了僵局，她匆忙留下一句“您太客气了。”后跑走了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>罗维诺看着女孩离开，他很满意女孩今天选择的裤子勾勒出了她臀/部的形状。他重新转向自己的电脑屏幕，开始撰写作业要求的项目。项目是关于红酒市场条件的初步研究和关于红酒市场品牌的调查反馈。鉴于这个产业是他以后赖以生存的条件，他希望能做到最好。尽管他的爷爷也许并不那么信任他，他依然希望能打理好家里的产业。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>在上课前的半小时，罗维诺打算再丰富一下自己的论文，顺便把咖啡喝完。咖啡厅的吧台早已被其他希望同样咖啡因提神的学生占满了，他只得隔着座位向服务员小姐挥挥手并收拾离开，不过这也无伤大雅。他下周还会见到她，除非她辞职了，罗维诺觉得她会这么做，前提是自己不再继续在早上光顾咖啡厅了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他的第一节课很难让人提起精神，在记完笔记和下个作业的要求后，他就没太在意了。他并不善长设计方面的事，比起设计他更喜欢种植葡萄，酿造红酒。但设计正是爷爷希望他攻读硕士的一个方向，为了当他开始接手葡萄园的更多事务时更加得心应手。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>罗维诺靠着咖啡撑过了周四的两三节课后，只剩下最后一节课，他的心情开始好转。等待市场课的间隙，费里西安诺给他发来了一条消息。是一张自拍，费里西安诺站在葡萄地里，背景是他们的爷爷在和葡萄园里劳作的人交谈。照片看起来并不差劲，差劲的是这张照片提醒了他，他没能与他们同行。他多渴望自己也能站在葡萄园里，认识一下劳作的人们并能看看他们工作。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>一想起他的爷爷更喜欢费里西安诺，他嫉妒的情绪便好似腐坏的红酒一般酸。罗维诺其实是自己选择市场经营这条路的，因为爷爷不把他当回事，他就得更把自己当回事。如果罗维诺能够光荣地毕业，他的爷爷就没法忽视自己的长孙。哼，他要是在大学期间做得很好，并且毕业后取得接管家事务的权利，他的爷爷也得乖乖闭上嘴了！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>揣着这个目标，他恶狠狠地在市场营销课的笔记里又添了些细节，课后留下来和教授讨论起了重点。如果他的爷爷不打算重视他，他就得证明向他罗维诺·罗马诺·瓦尔加斯当成个不受待见的亲戚一般对待，是个巨大的错误。在和教授确定了下周的研讨时间之后，罗维诺走向了教学楼的出口。鉴于交流课又取消了，他明天可以花一整天时间在市场营销课上，并且不用来上课。这样他就可以在下周和教授的研讨中拿出点内容了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>一路沉浸在自己的遐想里，等罗维诺发现自己已经踏上了发誓再也不走的老路时，一切已为时已晚。吉他发出的第一支旋律传进了他的耳朵，罗维诺呆滞了。这首曲子他曾经听过。欢快律动的音乐总能吸引人群围绕在吉他手和他的朋友们周围。罗维诺有时会很自然的躲在足够大量的人群中，听着他们的演奏。但今天不行了。在这个早晨之后，不行了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他兴许应该掉头离开绕到那条远路上。但是现在他又累又饿，听着这首洋溢在空气中的轻快曲子，他很难抑制内心的烦闷。这个讨人厌的西班牙吉他手到底是谁，居然想把他从抵达自己午饭最便捷的路上赶走？他才不会因为这种家伙绕个远路！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>设计感十足的鞋子随着他愤恨的脚步染上了人行道上尘土，罗维诺朝着自己的公寓进发。罗维诺希望人群能掩盖住自己的身影，躲避掉今天早上令他手足无措的绿色眼眸。他不会被男人引诱，但不意味着他想见到他。在他走到正对乐队的位置时，罗维诺最终还是没法忍住，看了他一眼。虽然很想矢口否认自己的心动，但是罗维诺做不到。因为每天早上与男人邂逅的喜悦，令他难以欺骗自己。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>今天一天，没有一件事对他来说是轻松的。在罗维诺出现在人群间隙的那一瞬间，那双绿色的眼睛就锁定了他棕色的头发。令他羞愤的是，与今天早上如出一辙，炽热顺着脊柱爬上他的脸颊。但是与早上不同，他并未感到自己心里小鹿乱撞，而是羞愧和愤恨交织在一起。他把视线移开，继续向着公寓前进。他要回去吃意面了，什么长着漂亮绿眼睛有着和太阳一样明媚笑容的帅男人都阻止不了他回去吃意面！</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Long Way Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他迟到了！他迟到了！要命，他真的迟到了。周日的晚上，他红酒喝得太多了，或许熬夜也太晚了导致现在只能赶着去上课。这节是他的设计课，按理来说他并不会在意自己迟到，但是现在他正试图证明他的祖父不信任他是大错特错，很显然迟到不是个选择。</p><p>套上衣服，抓上包，罗维诺没有太多时间，他仅仅能够保证自己看起来不是太差劲。现在他也没时间绕远路避开吉他手了，他现在只能用最快的速度跑过去，并期望自己不被他发现了。</p><p>当熟悉的西班牙吉他声钻进他的耳朵，他避开头加快了脚步。神啊，他怎么就没按时起床呢？他本可以选择不再小睡一会。他本可以选择使用一个真正的闹钟而不是手机上的软件。他本可以不看费里西安诺发来的破邮件，里面净是些他和爷爷在葡萄园遇到的趣事，还问罗维诺什么时候能一起来旅行？他能不想参与这场葡萄园之旅吗？他能不想花时间和他们一起吗？</p><p>淦，他现在不光要迟到了，还觉得很生气。神啊，费里西安诺为什么不能让他一个人待着呢？至少这样他还能假装这场旅行不存在。为什么他非得——？</p><p>“嘿！等一等！”</p><p>罗维诺在什么东西抓住他胳膊时猛然停下。他转过身，嘴里咒骂着这个大胆的白痴，谢谢你在我上课已经够他妈迟的时候还来抓我的胳膊！而他看到一双大大的绿眼睛和一张喘着粗气的好看嘴巴，一把吉他背在男人背后，哦，天呐，是他。</p><p>当罗维诺看清是这个男人的时候，所有咒骂立刻停了下来，烟消云散。真是这个家伙？他刚才真的追着罗维诺一路跑下来，抓住了他的胳膊？他也许已经比他想得迟到更久了。他也许还躺在床上睡觉呢，做着美梦，一点也没听见闹钟响。</p><p>“……migo?Amigo?你还好吗？”</p><p>该死。那个家伙刚才说什么？罗维诺希望这是一场梦，因为如果这一切是真的，他不知道能不能梦魇中逃脱。好吧，如果是真的，他真的迟到很久了，而且依然十分生气，这家伙也还抓着他的手肘。“你到底想干什么？混蛋，我还得赶路呢。”</p><p>他从男人的脸上看到了吃惊和愧疚，但是他依然穿过熙攘的人群沿着清晨的街道走到了意大利人身边。“啊，对不起，因为你没停下来。我很担心你。你以前都会停下来听我唱歌，而且上周五你也没来所以我以为出了什么事。”</p><p>这家伙认真的吗？谁会和一个陌生人说这种话呢？他觉得自己的脸颊在因愤怒而发热，当然不可能是别的原因。他为什么因为男人注意到自己周五没来而感动呢？老天，他是不是还为此记了笔记？而且他还一直跟着他？去他的。</p><p>他停在了十字路口的红绿灯，并和这位吟游诗人一起停在了街角。罗维诺瞥了他一眼，像是在看一个傻子。之后，尴尬的是，因为那双傻乎乎的绿眼睛流露出的真挚情愫和担忧，并且看起来他还不打算就这么离开，他只能嘟囔着说：“我没事。我只是周五没课而且我现在要迟到了。”</p><p>倒不是说他欠这家伙一个解释，但是……好吧……被人担心倒也不错？罗维诺在大学里交到了几个朋友，但他们不是那么亲近也没人会像他这样沿街追着他问他发什么事了。嗯，阿尔弗雷德也许会但是罗维诺绝对不会想让这个大嗓门的美国人以任何形式追着他跑。</p><p>男人脸上原先愧疚的笑脸变得释然，显露出不讲理的可爱。罗维诺想哪里能让他提交一份正式的投诉函，他能不能填个表格给西班牙驻罗马大使馆控诉一下西班牙人要命的魅力？如果没有这样的业务，他们真的应该发展一下，他会第一个去说说这家伙。也许不是最后一次这样想，但是这是他的主意，他会第一个去交上表格。</p><p>“对不起，我不是故意让你迟到的。我看你经常从这里走过，我还从没有机会介绍一下我自己。那么！我现在就自我介绍一下。我叫安东尼奥，很荣幸能在每天早为你演奏。”</p><p>他脸上顿时起了红晕。如果这是在不遵循自然规律的世界里，他觉得自己的耳朵都要冒出蒸汽了。他到底在说什么？谁会追着一个陌生人说自己很乐意为他演奏？追着一个陌生人就为了做个自我介绍还说这种话？！这是世界上最长的红灯吗？</p><p>他是在盯着罗维诺吗？他在从他这里期待什么？哦，他也许想知道罗维诺的名字作为回报。红绿灯仍然没变化。他是错过了绿灯吗？他又按了一下变灯的标志，而且安东尼奥并没有走。好吧，他可以得到他的名字。这在城市里，告诉别人他的名字不是件难事。“我是罗马诺。你不必追着我跑过来，反正下午你在和你那帮爱出风头的朋友们表演的时候，你就能遇到我，你个蠢蛋。”</p><p>那个男人，安东尼奥的眼睛似乎在发光，罗维诺不知道自己该怎么想。他的脸仍然通红，他认为他应该感到庆幸，因为他设法说出了这些话，没有把它们绊住。看到这样的反应，他同样很庆幸自己说了在学校里常用的名字，而不是“罗维诺”。</p><p>安东尼奥向前迈进，踏着罗维诺看起来好像是无意识般的步子，拉起了他的手。罗维诺匆忙甩开，狠狠瞪了那人一眼。然后这个吉他手又快速地拉起他的手，并做起了安抚的手势。“真是个好名字！我很喜欢。你现在忙吗，罗马诺？”</p><p>“我——我忙？混——混蛋，我刚刚说过我迟到了！”那人用欢快声音念着自己名字的时候，他都快疯了。他的脸红得像是劣质的葡萄酒。人会因为脸充血太多死掉吗？就跟人不能倒立太久一个道理？</p><p>车流终于停住了，他的救命恩人，象征着通行的绿灯终于亮了起来。长着这俊脸的男人正在羞愧地朝他笑，一只手抓着自己的脖子后面。“好吧……我猜我是不是不该继续拽着你了？你今天下午会来吗？”</p><p>他的喉咙哽住了，说不出任何想说的话，罗维诺只是点了点头。这个英俊的混蛋似乎并不介意，脸上挂着太阳一样的笑。“那我就放你走吧，你可以去上课了。别迟到了！我们晚点见，罗马诺！”</p><p>无需他多言，罗维诺快速地逃离了这个尴尬的地方。 他不敢相信自己被每天听他唱歌的家伙一路追着跑，抓住了胳膊，还邀请他下午碰面一起做什么事情，好像他们是朋友一样。</p><p>他们是朋友吗？他不这么觉得，他们才刚刚算是认识彼此。那他们是陌生人吗？你不会每周每天都去听一个完全陌生的人唱歌。你不会和他们视线纠缠，在一天中最无聊的时候想起他。你不会期待见到他，也不会与他共享一段时光。不是吗？</p><p>罗维诺摇了摇头，他不想进一步掉进兔子洞里。他快步进入了教学楼，绕过了咖啡店，一头扎进自己的交流课里。这是他从周五的三种课程中选择的唯一的课，上周五还取消了一次。他绝对不想再错过。教授一般会在课程取消的下一次，上两次课的内容。</p><p>海格已经在门外等着，双臂在腹前交叉，闭着眼睛靠墙坐着。罗维诺悄悄地走过来，看着他。他是在睡觉还是在放松？有时候很难分辨这个家伙在做什么。如果他睡着了，那就太糟糕了。罗维诺无论如何都要坐下来，那样的话海格只能被叫醒。</p><p>决定了之后，罗维诺待在了靠近希腊人的地板上，拿出了他的电脑。毫不意外，海格没有动静。除非他死了，不然他不可能打算在罗维诺制造的噪音里死了。怀着这个想法，罗维诺看了他一眼确保他还在呼吸。要是坐在一个尸体边上他该怎么办？海格起伏的胸膛打消了他的担忧，转而把他的精力放在上周一直在处理的市场管理项目中。</p><p>“你错过了设计课，”一个温和的声音传来。罗维诺吓得差点叫出来，手砸在自己的电脑键盘上。怒气冲冲地瞪着身边睡眼惺忪的海格。</p><p>“别这样做！你吓得我都要得心脏病了。”罗维诺删掉了非自愿的原因导致手撞在电脑上制造的乱码，保存文件之后把电脑关闭。“我知道我错过了课，笨蛋。你怎么知道我没上课？我来的时候你就坐在这里，而且我知道几分钟前就下课了。所以你怎么没走？”</p><p>蓝绿色的眼睛从耷拉着的眼皮后面望着他。“我听见你来的时候坐在我旁边的声音了，所以我知道你没上课。”他打了个呵欠，伸了伸腿，顺着墙壁滑下去，直到头碰到洛维诺的肩膀，叹了口气。“我很累，所以我来这里打个盹，没去上课。之后我会从别人那里拿到课堂笔记。你为什么不去上课?”</p><p>罗维诺推了他一下，但是很快抱怨着放弃了，这只会让高个子的家伙把更多的重量压在他身上。“我睡过头了，等我到这就离下课没几分钟。”</p><p>这个希腊人懒散的程度简直令人恼火，但是这一次他的懒散却让罗维诺感到庆幸。海格没问罗维诺为何睡过头了，他只是打了个哈欠又闭上了眼睛“上课时叫醒我好吗？”</p><p>“当然不。我会把你扔在地板上，然后自己进教室。”他也没指望罗维诺能好言好语的回答。如果海格不去上课，而直接来这里小睡，那他就已经有足够的睡眠时间了。罗维诺可不打算帮他继续打盹，更何况他自己晚上也没睡好。是的，他就是这么不客气。</p><p>作为回应，海格撅起嘴来，看起来很可爱。但是罗维诺已经饱受自己弟弟的可爱表情攻击，他对此已经免疫了。他只是从海格身上移开视线，转而看向自己的手机。“如果不想再一个人被锁在外面，就清醒点。我他妈可不是你的闹钟。”</p><p>一声轻叹从罗维诺身边传来，罗维诺感觉到压在他肩膀上的脑袋移开了，他的朋友坐直身体，伸出了手臂。“你真是暴躁。也许你也该睡会？你到底在忙什么？”</p><p>“是个市场管理项目。我今天下午和教授约了见面，所以我还在努力丰富内容。”又是一条费里西安诺发来的消息。附带有一张他正在吃早饭的照片。这是罗维诺完全不愿去想的事情。他读着消息。</p><p>海格点了点头，伸展着身体，凝视着对面的墙壁。“那就祝你好运吧。你还想继续搭伙做设计项目吗？如果要单独做我们得告诉教授。”</p><p>罗维诺思考着如何和善的回复费里西安诺，嘴里发出哼声。他并不生弟弟的气，也不想拿弟弟撒气，但是今天早上他没时间吃早饭也没能好好喝杯咖啡，而照片里带着咖啡的美味早餐正是他不想看到的。“如果你还想继续和我一起的话，那我们还可以一起合作。假如你还有时间，课后我还有些点子我们可以一起做，如何？但是别指望我一个人全干了，你个懒蛋。”</p><p>他不再看着手机，眼睛看着身边的男子。海格点头表示同意。“Ναί,听起来不错。”<br/>其他人开始聚集，罗维诺也把自己的电脑装进包里，站起身来。他把手伸向身边的家伙，嘟囔着把他从地上拽起来。“你个懒货。下次，我就把你一个人扔在地上。睡那么多还那么重，你个肌肉混蛋。”</p><p>他确实有肌肉。罗维诺不明白这个有机会就睡觉的家伙怎么保持那么发达的肌肉。他基因肯定很好，因为他完全无法想象海格去健身房的样子。他并不是健美运动员的身材，但肯定比罗维诺见到的普通大学生要壮实。他绝对比看上去的要重。</p><p>“啊，对不起。下次我会自己起来的，嗯？”高个的男子对他笑着，罗维诺皱着眉看向别处。他喜欢海格。这家伙很友善，对人一点也不专横，也不介意罗维诺有时对他发脾气或者说些粗鲁的话。在教授点名的时候，他也不会像罗维诺过去的同学一样，指出他在用中间名。</p><p>他有点希望她没有这样叫他的名字。那天之后，她也没再用任何形式去确认班里的上课情况，但还是有一些同学记住了他的名字，并且问他问什么用“罗马诺”这个中间名。至少她没叫他的姓。罗维诺能想出如果有人认出他是瓦尔加斯红酒业的继承人，他该有多恼火。在他爷爷组织公司活动的时候已经有足够多的人来搅扰他，试图在业务里站稳脚跟。</p><p>跟着其他人进了为他们敞开大门的教室，他也跟上了海格的脚步。“你最好会。”鉴于教授和大家问好后开始授课了，他们没有再继续交谈。</p><p>课后他和海格讨论者他们的项目。在市场管理课前，他没有太多时间了，所以他们约定在图书馆再见，并准备为项目列一个大纲明天他们好交给教授。</p><p> 剩下的时间还算轻松，他心情不错，尽管今天起步比较差劲。他的效率相当高。与教授的讨论还算顺利，教授给了些实用的建议，罗维诺好进一步充实他的内容，以及一些资源，帮助他完成他的草稿。</p><p>最后他和海格一起去喝了杯咖啡，他们得一起做点设计明天早上好交给教授。教授要求他们把决策案和具体实施的大纲一并交上去。罗维诺有了点制作红酒商标的想法，在提出不止一个关于古代遗迹的商标的意见以后，海格终于也对此也足够感兴趣，同意了他的提案。希望教授能够通过他们的项目，因为这门课毕竟是商业设计的方向。</p><p> 当他走出教学楼，他才意识到太阳已经快下山了，一些细碎的感觉刺痛他的大脑。他好像忘记了什么东西，他还带着自己的背包，而且与海格见面后，他也没从图书馆借阅书籍或是别的什么。他究竟忘了什么？</p><p> 直到他来到报摊，街上行人熙熙攘攘，但没有吉他演奏的音乐，他才想起来。他说他会早点来这里，和安东尼奥见面。他内疚地耸起肩膀，环顾四周，想看看安东尼奥是否仍在等他。他为什么要这么做呢？他们基本上就是陌生人。罗维诺比平时晚回家至少五个小时，而且天刚刚黑下来。</p><p>目光所及之处没有熟悉的棕色蓬松卷发，也没有闪亮的绿眼睛。也没有人带着吉他盒子和温暖的微笑站在路边。罗维诺迈步走向报刊亭的老板，清了清嗓子。“您那有没有，嗯，您有没有看到弹吉他的人离开呢？”</p><p> 当老人望着洛维诺的时候，他尽量不让自己流露出防备的神色。“他一个小时前就走了。其他两个人走了之后，安东还一个人在那里弹了一会。我想他晚上还有其他工作要做。”</p><p>“谢谢你，先生。”罗维诺嘟起脸来，耸着肩朝他的公寓走去。这是他自己的错，也是他自己该承担的结果。也许这样也不错？难道他不正打算选这样的方法吗？他现在可以把原本留给自己的时间去绕远路了，他再也不用面对上周出丑造成的尴尬了，也不用像今天一样特意放那家伙的鸽子。</p><p>是啊，这行得通。罗维诺走进了公寓，甩掉鞋子。他可以走那条更远的路，这样安东尼奥可以更容易把他忘掉。那就没关系了。罗维诺现在根本不用为此分心了。他还有好多的项目要做，如果他想狠狠打他爷爷的脸，那最好把注意力集中在他的课业上。如果那些商标设计得足够好的话，他可以把它们作为下一季新产品的一个选项。两年前他的爷爷得到了在威尼斯朱利亚的小葡萄园，而且这还是这座院子归到瓦尔加斯名下的第一次收成，所以现在还需要一个新的商标。如果罗维诺能给祖父一个好的商标方案，他就能这个老家伙好好重视他了。</p><p>这样想着，罗维诺把水烧开，为自己做了些晚餐，然后坐在餐桌旁开始工作。他需要一个好方案确保教授能同意他们继续设计项目，并且让他的爷爷刮目相看。</p><p>明天早上，罗维诺要走那条远路。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At A Fountain（在喷泉边）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他没有来。安东尼奥花了他在打工前所有的时间去等他，但是罗维诺没有来。在第二天的上午他不在，下午亦不在。安东尼奥开始觉得那天追着他是个糟糕的主意。至少在这之前他还能看到这个英俊的男孩。现在，人群中连一丝卷发的影子都没有了。</p>
<p>当他在周五仍为出现的时候，安东尼奥觉得自己心都收紧了。去依恋一个完全陌生的人实在是有点蠢，他却觉得至少罗维诺喜欢他的音乐。即使安东尼奥在邀请他一起去喝咖啡的下午被放了鸽子，西班牙人仍然想有一个机会亲口问问他。他现在被邀请罗维诺一起约会的可能困扰着。</p>
<p>他的朋友们，有时对他真的很照顾的两个人，也注意到了他的情绪很差。这并不困难，特别是他们住在一个公寓之后。安东尼奥可以说他们是在尽全力帮助自己忘掉罗维诺并且他并有点不乐意。这一点也没让他觉得好受，相反地让他因为把糟心事带回这里而感到很愧疚。至少他们没有在他心情低落的时候戏弄他。</p>
<p>现在是周末了，他们并没有像往常一样去广场上演奏。取而代之的是，安东尼奥自己一个人跑到韦奇奥桥了。这里不是他能来表演的最繁华的地界，但这里有他认为最浪漫的景色，当他开始演奏的时候有很多情侣会为他驻足。也是他最能享受佛罗伦萨宁静的地方。当他拨动琴弦，桥两岸的古老商铺和它们悠久的历史能为他带来许多遐思。</p>
<p>他脑子里并没有特定的曲子供他演奏，所以他只遵循自己的手指想弹奏的音符。过去一周缺少了他可爱的缪斯，使得他今天很难想要唱歌。哦，他会弹的。弹吉对他来说从来都不是一件困难的事情，大多数时候他并不需要想太多。旋律从他的灵魂之中轻松地传到他手中的乐器上。至于唱歌？歌声发自内心，而他的心在痛。</p>
<p>所以他没有唱歌，但他确实演奏了，那些来到桥上享受浪漫氛围的游客和情侣们倾听着轻柔的音乐作为他们下午散步的背景音乐。也许那些习惯了安东尼奥的声音从窗外飘进来的商店老板们也想念他的歌声，好吧，他们谁也没有出来告诉他。</p>
<p>他边弹边思考着失去罗马诺的问题。安东尼奥隐约察觉到，罗马诺上的大学就在他平时弹琴的地方附近。他能不能获得在主楼外面演奏的许可证？他已经有桥上和广场上的证件了，但是他不确定学校外面是否有这样的许可。那里并不是旅游景点。</p>
<p>他可以去那里弹琴。只要他不是在为自己的音乐收小费，安东尼奥就可以确定，这种情况他不需要获得许可。他只是一个在户外练习音乐的男人。为自己和任何想要停下来聆听的人演奏。希望某个特定的人会停下来聆听。</p>
<p>那样会不会有点吓人？罗维诺显然是在躲着他。他已经一个星期没有走过安东尼奥在街上表演的地方了。他有时星期五没课，但他从来没有一个星期不上课，安东尼奥知道这个学期已经结束了。他和足够多很多人关系都不错，这些人知道什么时候大学休息。</p>
<p>如果罗维诺因为他一路追着到学校而生气了怎么办？尽管安东尼奥对他很感兴趣，但他也知道这是在跟踪他。但是如果他不去，他还会再见到这个活跃的意大利人吗？他不相信他能。再说了，罗马诺会选择来听的，不是吗？这次他不会站起来追他了。如果罗马诺不来听，他就放弃。他不想因为骚扰被逮捕。</p>
<p>安东尼奥下定决心，并把他的演奏旋律变得更欢快。太阳已经开始下山了，下周一如果罗马诺不来那条街上的话，他就会去大学前面弹。如果他向朋友们解释他的计划，他们会理解的。他们非常支持他激情的决定，还会同意和他一起进行乐队演奏。</p>
<p>安东尼奥知道弗朗西斯不会选择自己做这件事，基尔伯特可能也不会。他们当然很乐意，但这对他们来说不像对他那么有激情。他们喜欢在人群中演奏，但当有人欣赏他的音乐时，他的感觉会比他以前所知道任何事物都要好; 当他对着一个微笑的女子唱一首俗气的情歌时，女子能给他灵感；当一个男人为了他唱的关于错失良机的歌曲落泪时，他会觉得满足，这就是他所想要的。</p>
<p>不管如何说，这就是他曾经想要的全部。</p>
<p>随着影子渐长，桥上的灯光变得忽闪，安东尼奥向外望着水面。这真是一个美丽的城市。尽管他在这里的生活环境并不是最好的，但是他仍然喜欢这座城市和生活在这里的人们。这不仅仅是因为他在这里遇到了他的缪斯，即使这绝对是一个加分项。这也是他最终有勇气实现他梦想的地方——成为一个音乐家。他和朋友们一起住在这里，每天充分享受生活，而不是为了让别人开心而艰难过活。</p>
<p>不过就现在来讲，太阳要落山了，也意味着商店要关门了，人流也开始减少。早点停下来，找点东西吃也不会有什么坏处。他忘了带点东西当午饭，也没有心情早点去找吃的，所以他现在饿极了。弗朗西斯说他有个朋友正在开一家新餐馆。是意大利南部风格的餐厅，他听别人说过，这种料理在某些方面与西班牙的料理风格很相似。如果他没记错的话，那是在领主广场附近。</p>
<p>安东尼奥一边想着吃的，一边收集着先前听众们的慷慨捐赠，把塞满了他的钱包，其余的放进了吉他盒的一个小隔层里。收拾结束后，他朝桥下的广场走去。</p>
<p>当然，他不记得餐馆的名字，这对于他寻找食物没什么帮助。他甚至没有扫视街道来寻找能唤起他记忆的灵感。心无旁骛地注视确实提供了大量的灵感，他的缪斯正坐在广场前的喷泉上吃东西。</p>
<p>安东尼奥觉得是宇宙刚刚给了他眼前的机会。</p>
<p>在这个星期里，他很满足于让这个人在他面前来来去去。这个周一，他冒着风险停下歌唱并开始追逐他。此时此地，他无需歌唱，男孩也无需赶路，他可以再试一次。他可以径直走过去，坐在男孩旁边，也许他们可以开始一段对话，他也不必冒着拿到街头艺人执照的风险在大学前表演。</p>
<p>他可以邀请他共进晚餐，之后去喝一杯。甚至或许可以再约个时间一起喝杯咖啡？这个人喝咖啡吗？他一定会的。在意大利每个人都喝咖啡，不对吗？或者至少他的经历是这样的。就连混蛋柯克兰在意大利时也喝咖啡，尽管安东尼奥知道这家伙更喜欢喝茶。</p>
<p>罗维诺的视线从手机上抬起，街上的灯光照在他的脸上，他的容颜与周围的阴影形成了鲜明的对比。安东尼奥不知道那个人是否发现了他，但他希望男孩突然身体僵硬更多是因为他们相遇感到惊讶，而不是因为他认为安东尼奥是个跟踪狂。</p>
<p>西班牙人咧嘴笑起来，快步向喷泉走去，抓着吉他盒的带子，防止它在背上跳动。他在男孩面前停下，看着那双大大的写满惊讶的眼睛，男孩手里没拿手机，而是拿着一张剩下的看起来像是糕点包装纸的垃圾。</p>
<p>“Ciao！很高兴遇到你。我一直很担心，因为整个星期我都没看到你。对不起，星期一我没能等到那么晚。我的工作需要换班，所以没有办法。”他给了罗马诺他能想到的最老好人的微笑，希望能发生些什么让他们两个想念着彼此，而不是罗维诺单方面躲着他。等等，他是脸红了吗？</p>
<p>他肯定脸红了。多可爱啊！他希望男孩的眉毛皱起来，嘴巴紧抿着只是害羞。他以前听过这个男孩说话，在报摊旁边男孩对着手机快速地说着意大利语，但他似乎并没有真的生气。或者他生气了，他会让安东尼奥的音乐抚慰他的愤怒，因为他在对着电话大喊大叫后，他露出了微笑。希望他不会生气，因为安东尼奥认为当有人对你大喊的时候，拿出吉他开始弹奏绝不是一件易事。</p>
<p>也许他应该多留心。那人的脸更红了，眼睛也眯起来了。他刚刚说了什么吗？“啊，混蛋！跟你说话的时候你要听着点，啊?”</p>
<p>安东尼奥揉了揉自己的脖子后方，点了点头。“啊，抱歉，抱歉，我在想事情。你说什么?”</p>
<p>毫无疑问，男孩脸更红了。他不知道那红色有多深了。“算你走</p>
<p>运，我现在心情不错。我说你想要干什么？你没看见我他妈正吃东西吗?”</p>
<p>“只是为之前的事情道歉！以及想问问你愿不愿意和我一起喝杯咖啡？或者，呃，现在喝咖啡有点晚了或者我们去喝点什么吧？我会付钱的!”安东尼奥脸上露出灿烂的笑容，他真的希望罗维诺能答应他。仅仅是早上瞥见他的缪斯就能让他一整天都充满活力，他无法想象和他待一整晚会带来怎样的灵感。</p>
<p>可爱的红色还在他的脸颊上也没什么不好。看起来他并不像是因愤怒脸红，尽管语言刺耳，表情愁苦。安东尼奥很肯定他只见过他一次男孩笑着的样子，所以他不会把这种酸溜溜的表情当成是只针对他一个人的。</p>
<p>“喝咖啡永远不会晚。如果你付钱的话也可以。我可不会喝街头小贩的便宜货。带我去共和国广场上的酒吧。”尽管罗维诺眯着眼睛皱起眉，但安东尼奥认为他成功了。他的钱足够在酒吧里买咖啡。他希望罗维诺愿意告诉他是什么原因使他整个星期都不走那条路。</p>
<p>“没问题，罗马诺！走吧，我知道近路。我还是老板的朋友，所以即使人多我们也能找到一个地方坐下来!”当罗维诺无话可说时，他真的很可爱。男孩发出的细碎声音绝对值得他去找弗朗西斯求情，让他想办法寻个座位。</p>
<p>当他们沿着佛罗伦萨灯火通明的街道行走时，安东尼奥的肩膀放松了下来，他的微笑自然地放大。他没有想到会在自己找晚饭的途中遇见罗维诺，但是他很喜欢这场偶遇。他希望能够说服这个男孩以后再和他一起出去。他现在觉得自己要飞起来了，安东尼奥感觉他不会再让罗维诺离开他的生活了。</p>
<p>如果罗马诺脸上慢慢露出的笑容是可信的，安东尼奥觉得自己可以放心地认为罗马诺此时此刻也不想在其他任何地方。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦！<br/>感谢作者！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>